Adiós Solitario
by Eleone
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto se ven obligados a cuidar de un pequeño bebe durante mucho tiempo. -SasuxNaru-
1. Prólogo

**Adiós solitario**

**Prólogo**

por **Eleone**

Y entonces, envuelto entre unas blancas rosas, en una cesta, fue depositada en la entrada de la puerta. Varias lágrimas surcaron el pálido rostro de la joven ocultada bajo una capa, entregando gotas de tristeza al no tener entre sus manos la cesta. Un pequeño "Lo siento" no fue suficiente para detener el llanto. Pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo... más lágrimas aparecieron en sus verdosos ojos, mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Solo pudo correr sin mirar hacia atrás. No podía detenerse. Ahora o nunca.

-

Un gran bostezo realizado por el ninja Uzumaki Naruto interrumpió aquella larga espera.

"Estoy cansado de esperar" -se quejó por enésima vez durante aquella mañana.

Junto a él, se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke de brazos cruzados mientras dirigía una mirada asesina a su compañero. Estaba harto de escucharle repetir lo mismo... y quizás tenía razón, pero no hacía falta repetirlo cada minuto.

La verdad era que aquel día les acompañaba un entrenamiento matutino al grupo. Es decir, a Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto y... seguramente, Haruno Sakura, quien llevaba semanas sin hacer misiones con el grupo.

"Estoy cansado de esperar" -repitió nuevamente el rubio.

"Quieres callarte de una vez, idiota?"

"Pero es que pronto será la hora de comer! Y llevamos esperando desde las 7 de la mañana."

El moreno se sorprendió y miró el reloj. Tranquilamente habían pasado 4 o 5 horas sin darse cuenta. Era normal que Kakashi-sensei tardara en aparecer... pero Sakura no. Ella siempre era la más puntual de todos, y siempre, a pesar de cansarse de esperar, les recibía con una agradable sonrisa.

"Sakura-chan últimamente no quiere entrenar con nosotros" -dijo desilusionado Naruto mientras una aura azulada le envolvía.

Uchiha le observó con una gotita en su cabeza. Quizás tenía razón... No era de extrañar que el rubio pensase eso, ya que la joven nunca les había recibido cuando iban a visitarla. Él también se sintió algo desilusionado, porque sabía que algo extraño le pasaba a la pelirosada...

"Quizás está enferma..." -murmuró sin mirar a la cara a Uzumaki.

"Eso dijiste la semana pasada... y la otra... y la otra..." -contestó Naruto pinchándole en la mejilla con un dedo. Sasuke intentó ignorarle, pero no pudo evitar que en su frente apareciese una venita.

"Me voy a mi casa. Ya estoy harto de esperar."

Dicho esto, el moreno dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su casa con las manos en los bolsillos. Mientras, Naruto se reía de forma pícara.

"Sabía que tarde o temprano te cansarías de esperar" -canturreó mientras seguía los pasos de su compañero.

Durante todo el trayecto hacia la puerta de la casa de Sasuke, el rubio se pasó todo el rato molestándole con incómodos comentarios y exageradas risas, provocadas por las burlas. El olor de la comida se podía notar gracias a la tranquilidad de las calles y al guiso que preparaban en cada una de las casas. Se sintió un fuerte gruñido en el estomago de Uzumaki, quien se rascaba la cabeza con inocencia mientras recibía una severa mirada de su compañero.

"Lo siento, lo siento" -se disculpaba-. "Es que no he tenido tiempo de desayunar."

Aquellas palabras eran una clara auto-invitación por su parte, ya que significaba que no tenía suficiente alimento en su propia casa. Sasuke lo sabía perfectamente porque siempre que decía eso, terminaba preparándole comida para él, también. Naruto no tenía remedio, era un caradura.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por una cesta que encontró en la casa de su propia casa.

"Wow! Es comida?" -preguntó emocionado el rubio mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia el objeto.

Uchiha le siguió con tranquilidad, pero no con menos curiosidad. Levantó la sábana rosa con inseguridad, sin saber lo que podrían encontrar, hasta que observó un suave bello rosado muy clarito. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, dirigiendo una mirada sin saber a Naruto, quien tampoco comprendía lo que podría ser.

Y fue entonces, cuando escucharon un pequeño estornudo.

"Salud" -murmuró el moreno.

"No he sido yo..." -contestó el rubio con una enorme gotita.

Sasuke apartó la sabana por completo, para encontrarse con la figura más pequeña y delicada que hubiese encontrado en su vida. Miró de reojo a su compañero, quien estaba completamente pálido y sorprendido... entendía su sorpresa. En aquella cesta había un bebe!

-

**Notas:** Er... se que todos estaréis esperando el siguiente capi de "Así se ven las estrellas", pero puedo aseguraros que... no se como continuarlo! XP Tengo una leve idea sobre que hacer, pero tengo que organizarlo y empezar a redactar! Gomen, gomen! Además, por ahora me resulta imposible continuarlo porque pronto empezaré con los exámenes. Así que os pido un poquito de paciencia, onegai! T-T

Espero que os guste este nuevo fic que he pensado! ) La historia no es gran cosa, la pensé al recordar aquella película donde salían 3 hombres solteros cuidando de un bebe (claro que ahí no había yaoi, y en este fic lo habrá!). En este prólogo no cuento gran cosa, porque quería hacer una introducción para saber que piensan mis lectores sobre el inicio (si no gusta, no continuo escribiendo y ya esta! XP).

Sobre el título... después de pensarlo muchísimo (tened en cuenta que este prologo esta escrito desde hace tiempo), he decidido por este titulo. Es el ending de Chrno Crusade, el cual me encanta! Descargadlo si tenéis la oportunidad! Es precioso! (publicidad subliminal? XP)


	2. Capítulo 01

**Adiós solitario**

**Capítulo 01**

por **Eleone**

Una cabecita redonda con un bello rosado decorando el cabello, unas manitas pequeñitas que se levantaban hacía la figura que le observaba y un cuerpecito rechoncho. En su rostro se dibujaban una pequeña sonrisa, tapada por las manecitas, que después se dirigían hacia él. Naruto observaba al pequeño ser con curiosidad sin dar respuesta a ninguna de las muestras de cariño que ofrecía.

- Que es esto? -preguntó finalmente el rubio mirando a su compañero.

- Es que no lo ves? Es un bebe!

El moreno apartó a Uzumaki de un empujón y se propuso tomarle en sus brazos hasta que... se dio cuenta que no sabía como tomarle en brazos. Decidió rendirse después de varios intentos fallidos mientras la pequeña criatura no paraba de reír a carcajadas.

Suspiró cansado mientras se sentaba en una silla. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir bebes en la puerta de su casa... era demasiado para él. Fue entonces cuando notó una mirada asesina por parte de Naruto, el cual estaba en una esquina.

- Que ocurre?

- Cuando? -preguntó el rubio.

Sasuke no entendió la pregunta.

- Cuando ha ocurrido?

- El que? -continuó el juego de preguntas.

El rubio se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la cesta. Acercó su rostro para observar de cerca a la criatura.

- Esto! -exclamó sin apartar el rostro. Lo que no esperaba es que acabaría estornudando en su cara- Ah! Que asco!

Uchiha no pudo evitar sonreír mientras Naruto se limpiaba con la sábana que rodeaba al bebe, el cual no paraba de reir.

Para cuando todo terminó, el rubio miró con los ojos muy abiertos a la figurita que había en la cuna. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Sasuke, quien no entendía porque su compañero de equipo le estaba mirando extrañado. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta...

- Es una niña... -murmuró mientras le quitaba la sabana a Naruto y volvía a ponerla sobre el cuerpecito de la pequeña.

- Cuando ha ocurrido? -preguntó Uzumaki agachando la cabeza.

El moreno estaba empezando a cansarse de la misma pregunta todo el rato.

- A que te refieres? Como quieres que yo sepa cuando ha ocurrido? Me he encontrado con este bebe esta mañana! Es la primera vez que la veo!

- Pero este bebe seguro que tiene un padre! Para que un niño o una niña nazca, necesita que un chico riegue una semillita! -explicó Naruto mientras movía sus brazos frenéticamente y cerraba los ojos.

- Semillita?

- Sip! Iruka-sensei me contó que los chicos tienen que regar una semillita! Aunque... todavía sigo sin entender como...

Una enorme gota apareció sobre la cabeza de Sasuke. Como podía ser que su compañero fuese tan inocente?

- Escucha, Naruto -empezó a decir mientras invitaba a su compañero a sentarse a su lado-. Yo no he estado con ninguna chica... quiero decir, yo no he regado ninguna semillita aún.

- Seguro? -preguntó mostrando un leve sonrojo- Pero entonces, que hace este bebe aquí?

- Se tanto como tú. Lo mejor será llevarla con Kakashi-sensei. Él sabrá que debemos hacer con ella.

-

Llamaron a la puerta, donde ponía claramente el nombre de Hatake Kakashi. Después de varios minutos esperando, un hombre de cabello plateado desordenado abrió la puerta. Su aspecto demostraba que si no hubiese sido por ellos, aún habría continuado durmiendo.

- _Y que habría pasado con nuestro entrenamiento?_ -se preguntaron los dos jóvenes con varias venitas en sus cabezas.

- Buenos días, chicos! Siento no haber ido al entrenamiento, pero es que tuve que ayudar a...

- Estabas durmiendo! -le reprochó el rubio.

El maestro no pudo evitar soltar una temblorosa sonrisa al verse atrapado. Su mirada se dirigió hacia una cesta que llevaba el moreno en sus brazos.

- Vaya... y que esto? -preguntó pensando que sería algún regalo.

Pero no era así, el moreno apartó delicadamente las mantas para mostrar una preciosa niña recién nacida. El ojo que no estaba tapado del jounnin se abrió de forma desmesurada mientras su cuerpo se paralizaba.

- Estaba en la puerta de mi casa y...

Antes de que pudiese continuar hablando el moreno, Kakashi cerró la puerta y medio segundo después salió completamente arreglado y preparado para una misión.

- Eh? Kakashi-sensei! Como has podido cambiarte tan rápido? -preguntó el rubio mientras le observaba marcharse.

- Hablad con Hokage-sama y decidle que os encargo una misión de clase A. Consistirá en cuidar del bebe. Sobre los gastos económicos me encargo yo y... no se cuanto tiempo estaré fuera pero volveré con ella lo más pron...

No pudieron terminar de escuchar lo que iba diciendo el maestro porque se escuchaba muy lejos. Naruto continuaba sorprendido por la rapidez del jounnin, mientras que Sasuke le observaba seriamente, para después dirigir su mirada a la pequeña criatura.

- Bueno... supongo que no habrá mas remedio que ir a ver a Tsubane-baachan -terminó de decir el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-

La mujer de aspecto joven llamada Tsubane les observaba con seriedad. Los dos jovenes empezaban a sentirse incómodos por aquella intensa mirada. Ella se encontraba con sus manos apoyadas en la desordenada mesa (llena de libros), mientras que ellos se encontraban de pie esperando alguna respuesta. Pero habían ocurrido varios segundos de eterno silencio, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de la mujer.

- Así que Kakashi os ha pedido que vengáis a visitarme... para que os diese como misión el cuidado de esta criatura. Además, dijo que sería una misión de clase A.

- Así es -contestaron los dos a la vez sin entender porque había repetido aquella frase varias veces.

Volvió a suspirar mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía hacia Sasuke, quien llevaba la cesta con el bebé en su interior. Ahora, la pequeña estaba plácidamente dormida, mientras la Hokage retiraba las sábanas con delicadeza y la observaba.

- Le dije a Kakashi que podría resultar peligroso...

- El que? -preguntó Naruto sin entender.

La mujer miró al moreno y al rubio con rostro severo, tapando a la pequeña para que continuase durmiendo plácidamente.

- Está bien. Vuestra misión será el cuidar de esta pequeña durante un tiempo indefinido. No os daré ninguna misión mas hasta que regresen, a menos que necesite urgentemente vuestra ayuda. Así que espero que podáis cumplir vuestra misión sin dificultades.

- Por supuesto! -exclamó un Naruto muy animado.

El rubio se dirigió hacia la cesta y observó a la pequeña durmiendo.

- Has visto? Te quedaras con nosotros? -exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

- Un momento -interrumpió el moreno, provocando que a Naruto le apareciese una pequeña venita... Por qué siempre tenía que interrumpir su felicidad?-. Nosotros dos no sabemos nada de bebés. En la academia no enseñaron nada sobre esto.

Tsunade reflexionó unos segundos antes de poder contestar...

- Se trata de darle de educarla a ser una persona. Es decir, darle de comer, dormirla, cambiarle los pañales,...

- Eso no contesta a mi pregunta -interrumpió nuevamente el moreno.

- Mmmm... Largo de mi despacho! Tengo mucho trabajo! -gritó cerrando la puerta en las narices de los dos.

-

Y allí se encontraban los dos. Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke Uchiha. Y un bebé desconocido del cual no sabían absolutamente nada. Una pequeña ráfaga de viento pasó frente a ellos, provocando un pequeño estornudo en la niña.

- Será mejor que regresemos a casa -murmuró el moreno con cansancio-. Allí sabremos que hacer con esto.

- Sí! Tendremos que darle un nombre y cuidarla! Espero que le guste el ramen!

Al moreno le apareció una enorme gotita.

- Ehm... Naruto... Creo que los bebés no comen ramen...

- Eh? Por qué?

Uchiha se golpeó la frente. Aquella no iba a ser una misión de clase A... iba a ser mucho más difícil!

-

**Notas:** Como siempre, lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero... es que no tengo tiempo! En serio! Desde que he empezado la universidad, estoy mas ocupada que nunca (teniendo en cuenta que estoy haciendo también varios cursos). Prometo intentar organizarme mejor para escribir fics! Se que soy una desorganizada y que tardo muchísimo en publicar los capítulos, pero... es que me gusta tanto escribir! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

Bueno... solamente me queda decir que este capítulo es similar al prólogo. Ahora empiezan las (torturas) aventuras de Sasuke y Naruto cuidando de la pequeñita!

Sobre si es hija de Sakura (lo habéis preguntado en vuestros reviews)... no puedo afirmar ni negar nada! Lo siento! XP

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews! Me seguiré esforzando en todos mis fics para mejorar!

-

Gracias por los **reviews** a: **Kaede-sama**, **Musa1**, **Chibi-poio**, **maca-chan15**, **Jaruka**, **Miaru**, **blueazulacero**, **Anzu Zoldick**, **sam**, **Kurika-Uchiha**, **Megumi014**, **Lucil**, **clau17**, **Nikki Usagui**, **Tecnomago**.


End file.
